DDON The Final Battle
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Guilmon must join forces with Goku, Luffy and Naruto to stop Impmon, Orochimaru, Crocodile and Broly from killing their loved ones and save their worlds. RenaGuil, GokuXChiChi, NaruSaku, LuffyXNami, with some AguBiyo and PataGato. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

DDON: The final battle:

A/N: (Please read) Attention all Digimon Fans, I am back with this story. What's DDON stands for? Well it's Dragon Ball Z, Digimon, One Piece and Naruto. You see, Digimon is joining forces with DBZ, One Piece and Naruto. It will be mostly a Digimon fic so I post it here cause if I put it on Anime X-Over I would get no reviews at all. I mean I posted one in there and they haven't given me some requests... sheesh. By the way, the one I did on Anime X-Over is called Anime Catwalk which anime characters pose as films, TV and game characters. NOT THE GIRLIE WAY, just the fun way as I might put it. So maybe you could ask for some requests if you have the chance. Anyway, sorry for the sudden outburst please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.

Chapter one: The meeting of the villains:

It has been many years since the Tamers defeated the D-Reaper, the Z-Fighters defeated Majin Buu and Hirdegarn, Naruto defeated Orochimaru and Luffy and the others found One Piece. Now every world in their universe is now in piece, or so to thought…

Impmon was walking around in the digital world very angrily. The digimon has returned to the digital world after the D-Reaper was defeated. He was angry with one person: Guilmon Matsuki.

Guilmon's strength has surpassed Impmon in every where and he was very jealous. Everyone likes him. He's so nice and so modest that make Impmon sick. He hated his guts. Impmon sat down and grumbled under his breath. He hated Guilmon about everything about him. And what more surprising is that Renamon Nonaka, the only female digimon in the team, likes Guilmon as well.

Then he saw something on the ground. 7 orange balls with stars in them. Impmon knew what they were at once: Dragon Balls.

He studied them back on the real world. The dragon balls, if they were gathered together could form 3 wishes. Impmon smiled evilly. He knows what to do.

He got up and held his hands in front of him. "Come out dragon and grant my wishes!"

Then the balls glowed and then a green lizard like dragon appeared in the sky and looked down at Impmon.

"Grant your wishes" the dragon said.

"Hmm… I could destroy Guilmon once and for all, but that would be too easy. No… then the others might think I did it. Wait. I know a good one. Wish for 3 random villains from other worlds back to life!"

"As you wish" the dragon's eyes glowed red and stopped "the 3 villains named Orochimaru, Sir Crocodile and Broly has been brought back to life".

"So Orochimaru, Crocodile and Broly huh?" Impmon said "in which case, I wish for those 3 villains brought here to the digital world!"

As that wish was granted, Orochimaru, Crocodile and Broly suddenly appeared before him looking confused.

"What?" Crocodile asked.

"Welcome to the digital world" Impmon said. "I shall fill you in on the details later."

"Not later" Orochimaru said "tell us why you brought us back to life".

"Very well" Impmon said "I had an enemy that I was destined to destroy but he kept foiling my plans. And he was always busy with something else. Now I wanted to kill him right now, but I couldn't do it without you. I thought that you could help me get my revenge."

"Revenge did you say?" Broly smirked "well we wanted revenge too. Me, is to destroy my enemy known as… Kakarot…"

"You're right. And that brat Naruto will pay for killing me" Orochimaru said.

"I remember now, That straw hat kid killed me!" Crocodile said "Now I am back and ready to crush him this time."

"So we all after the same thing: Revenge" Impmon said "Interesting."

Broly turned to the dragon "So you're Shenron huh? How about making us a castle for the 4 of us right here!"

"As you wish" Shenron said and on the hill behind them a evil castle was built. "So long" and he disappeared and the dragon balls floated in the air and scattered across the digital world.

"We need a plan to lure our enemies here" Crocodile said.

"How the heck should I know?" Impmon asked.

Broly cackled.

"What is so funny, Broly?" asked Orochimaru.

"I have a plan" Broly said "Impmon, this Guilmon you wanted revenge on, do you think he has a lover?"

"Well, there's fox-face, Renamon" Impmon said "why?"

"Well, if we kidnap our enemies' love ones, we could lure them here and destroy them" Broly said.

"Ah. That's it. That Haruno girl that Naruto likes" Orochimaru said "I will kidnap her."

"And that Nami girl as well" Crocodile said.

"And there's Kakarot's wife as well" Broly smirked.

"Excellent. I kidnap fox-face. Broly, since you made the plan, we will make you our leader" Impmon said. "Dino-Boy's days are coming to end!"

The villains all laughed evilly echoing through the skies of the digital world.

_Impmon had brought the evil Broly, Orochimaru and Crocodile back to life and the worlds are in danger once again. Now our heroes: Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Guilmon must join forces to defeat them. This is the story known as DDON: The final battle._

(And the theme song I chose is We Gotta Power from DBZ. Don't know the words, well here is)

_**I see it coming down, all over town, it's chaos**__**  
**__**There's no time for me to be afraid**__**  
**__**Raise the excitement now and be the king of your mountain**__**  
**__**Be the king now, it's a masquerade, so it's made...**_

A/N: There... The first chapter is up and I promise to bring more chapters in next time. It will be mostly RenaGuil, GokuChi-Chi, NaruSaku and NamiXLuffy with soem AguBiyo and PataGato. Anyway, hope I could get requests soon and see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. The next chapter is up. Now that Impmon has recuited the villians, it's time for Guilmon to bring the heroes to their world and stop them. Thus, this is where the villian's plans get into action. Anyway, please read, enjoy, don't flame and review.

Chapter 2: Heroes join forces:

"Wow, Patamon and Agumon, you guys are lucky that Biyomon and Gatomon are dating you" Terriermon said.

"Yeah" Agumon said as Biyomon nuzzled him "hard to believe it right?"

"Sure it" Patamon said as Gatomon lifted him up and hugged him.

"Yeah. You see we've been through together and we never seemed to be apart" Gatomon said.

"And the same with me and Agumon" Biyomon said.

Veemon was sitting next to Guilmon grumpy while Guilmon put his arms behind his head and rest.

"Lucky Patamon" Veemon said "that's supposed to be my girl!"

"You sounded a lot like Impmon when he doesn't get his ways" Guilmon smiled.

"Oh very funny Guilmon, just because YOU like Renamon" Veemon said.

Guilmon blushed. True he did like Renamon, but he was afraid she didn't like him back.

"Is that true, Guilmon?" Agumon asked him "do you really have a crush on Renamon?"

"I... Guess…" Guilmon said "but she's a top fighter and I'm just… she could never fall for a guy like me."

Gatomon then thought of the day she spoke to Renamon.

(Flashback)

"Why did you call me, Renamon?" asked Gatomon watching Renamon bathing in the river with her gloves off.

"I was wondering… should I tell Guilmon how I feel?" asked Renamon.

"You mean… you like him?" asked Gatomon.

"Not like him… love him" Renamon corrected her "but he's a hero to us all… he would never fall for a girl like me."

"I don't know… maybe you should" Gatomon said.

(End flashback)

"Patamon" Gatomon whispered into his lover ears "Renamon does love Guilmon but they were both afraid to say it to each other."

"Wow. Let's keep it a secret until…" Patamon said but he was interrupted by a scream.

"Is that who I think it is?" Terriermon gasped.

"RENAMON!" Guilmon was up and running towards Renamon's spot.

But when he got there, she was gone but someone was there… Crocodile. The other digimon joined them.

"So you're Guilmon, huh?" Crocodile said.

"Who… Who are you?" Veemon asked.

"Hmm… I am Sir Crocodile, arch enemy of Monkey D. Luffy and a villain brought back to life and brought here by Impmon" Crocodile said.

"Impmon?!" Guilmon asked "He did this?! What have you done to Renamon?"

"Renamon? Oh we're holding her hostage at our castle. And why Impmon is causing this? I'll tell you. When you were bothering in fighting the evil, Impmon want to surpass you by destroying you. But every time he tried, he didn't get a chance. Now, that he returned to the digi world he used the dragon balls to wish me and two others named Orochimaru and the Legendary Super Saiyan named Broly, and now if you won't surrender, we will kill your precious loved ones."

"You… monster!" Agumon snarled.

"Say anything you like. I suggest teaming up with mine, Orochimaru and Broly's enemies if you want to see your beloved Renamon again, Guilmon. Ta-Ta" Crocodile smirked and then he disappeared by turning into sand and disappeared.

Guilmon fell to his knees "Darn it! Just when everything was peaceful, Impmon turned treacherous again and he's holding Renamon hostage. What am I doing to do? I can't do it alone!"

"Calm down, Guilmon" Patamon said "Panicking won't solve anything."

"That's right and you're not along. We're here as well" Biyomon said.

"We can't stop these guys on our own" Guilmon said, but then he thought of something "wait a minute… join up with their enemies? I got it!" He stood up "we need those who defeated those guys to come here."

"Right but how?" Veemon asked.

"Patamon, is Terriermon inventing a world dimensional machine that could take us to other worlds?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes of course!" Patamon said "we could use it to bring their enemies here."

"Well, let's go to Tentomon's place and get ready" Guilmon said.

They all made their way to Tentomon's place and told them the situation.

"I see… well lucky for you guys, I got the heroes' names right here" Tentomon said as he handed Guilmon some papers.

"So the warriors we need to find is… Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Luffy, Zolo and Chopper" Guilmon said "Right. I'll go and find them."

"Good luck, Guilmon" Agumon said as Guilmon hopped into a huge machine and flew in the air and took off. And then it disappeared.

Dragon Universe

"Mum?" Goten called from inside his house. "Mum, where are you?"

Chi-Chi has disappeared from Goku's world which cause worry to Goku, Gohan and Goten. They had to search everywhere. Bulma forced Trunks and Vegeta to help them find her. Goku sat on the roof, thinking.

'Chi-Chi. Where are you?' Goku thought 'Hold on. I'll find you no matter what?' Then he saw something coming from the sky. "Huh?"

Guilmon's machine landed in front of his house. Goku leapt down and saw Guilmon open the door and looked down on him.

"Excuse me, but could you be perhaps Goku?" asked Guilmon.

"That depends. Who wants to know?" asked Goku.

"My name is Guilmon and I am from the Digital World" Guilmon said.

"I am Goku but why did you come here?"

"Your enemy Broly was brought back to life back on my world" Guilmon said.

"BROLY?!" Goku gasped causing Gohan and Vegeta to run out of the house.

"Did you say Broly little dinosaur?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. My enemy Impmon must have wished them back with something called dragon balls" Guilmon said.

"Does Broly have something to do with my mum disappearance?" asked Gohan.

"What? So Renamon is not the only one who was kidnapped?" Guilmon asked.

"Kidnapped?"

"My guess that Impmon must have kidnapped her to lure you into their trap or something." Guilmon said "And I need your help. I can't take down Impmon and Broly alone. I need your help."

"If it means saving Chi-Chi from Broly's clutches I would be happy to lay my life to help you" Goku said "I'll help."

"I'll go too" Gohan said.

"So I get a chance to fight Broly again. Very well. I'll help" Vegeta said.

"Thank you guys. Now we need to find other warriors to help us" Guilmon said.

"Other warriors?"

"There 2 more villains named Crocodile and Orochimaru and they are enemies from other worlds. They are helping Impmon and Broly" Guilmon said "I need Naruto and Luffy's help to defeat them."

"Wow. So you saying we're be fighting alongside other warriors?" Goku said excitedly.

"Yeah"

"OK. Let us say goodbye to our friends and we'll be off." Goku said. "This is gonna be fun."

Naruto Universe

In the Village of the Hidden Leaves, everyone was searching for Sakura Haruno who has disappeared. Sasuke found Naruto sitting on the roof looking depressed.

"Naruto, relax. Stop worrying about Sakura. We'll find her soon" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up in the sky and said "Yeah, I know. But I love her, Sasuke. Huh?" He noticed Guilmon's ship in the sky. "What's that?"

"I… don't know" Sasuke said.

When the ship floated in front of them, Guilmon opened the hatch and said "Sorry to bother your search but are you Naruto and Sasuke?"

"That's right and who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm Guilmon and this is Goku, Gohan and Vegeta, They're from an other world while I am from the digital world" Guilmon said. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were sitting at the back and they rose up to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well I am Naruto, but we're searching for Sakura right now" Naruto said.

"Well, did you not know that this Orochimaru has kidnapped Sakura?" Vegeta asked.

"OROCHIMARU?!" Sasuke gasped.

"HE'S BACK?! AND HE KIDNAPPED SAKURA?!" Naruto gasped.

"That's right. And we decided to go to the digital world to save her as well as Chi-Chi, this Nami and Renamon" Goku said.

"Then take us with you" Naruto said "I want to rescue Sakura from Orochimaru."

"I'll go too. I have a score to settle with that snake" Sasuke said.

"And I will too" said a voice. Kakashi was watching them causing Naruto and Sasuke to jump. "That way we will be fighting alongside powerful warriors."

"OK" Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi jumped into the ship and landed opposite Goku and the Z-Fighters. "Wow. You're pretty tough, Mr. Goku" Naruto said to Goku "after this, I would like to fight you."

"OK. I hold you to that promise, Naruto and just call me Goku." Goku said as he sat down.

"I need to find this Luffy and then we return to the digital world" Guilmon said. 'Renamon, please… hold on. I'll save you soon' he thought.

One Piece Universe

"Luffy, we had searched the ship high and low and we still can't find Nami" Zolo said.

Chopper nuzzled to Luffy's cheek. "I missed Nami, Luffy."

"I know you do. Me too. I hope she isn't hurt or anything" Luffy said. Just then, a sudden flash appeared behind them and they saw Guilmon's machine behind them. Guilmon, Goku and Naruto got out.

"Intruders!" Zolo said "what are they're doing here at a time like this?!"

Zolo was about to grabbed his sword when Naruto used his Multi Shadow Kun Justu and spilt into 3 and grabbed Zolo.

"Calm down. We come in peace" One of the Narutos said.

Guilmon and Goku ran towards Luffy. "Luffy, I am Guilmon from the Digital World."

"And I am Goku from another world" Goku said "listen, we know what happened to your Nami."

"You do?!" Chopper asked. "Please, tell us what happened."

"Impmon, my enemy from my world, has wished Crocodile back with the dragon balls" Guilmon said.

"THAT CROCODILE?!" Luffy gasped.

"And he must have kidnapped Nami and held her somewhere in the digital world" Naruto said after his clones disappeared leaving a shocked Zolo speechless.

"And they also teamed up with mine and Naruto's enemies, Orochimaru and Broly" Goku said.

The other warriors got out of the time machine to see.

"The Digital World" Luffy said "I wonder what it like. OK. We come with you to rescue Nami and defeat Crocodile".

"Great!" Guilmon said "let's get back into the machine and we'll be off."

Once the Straw Hat pirates said farewell to their comrades, they entered the machine and they disappeared.

Back at the Digital World

The machine returned and Guilmon introduced the Z-Fighters, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi and the Straw Hat pirates his friends and then walked out of Tentomon's house to see the digital world.

"So this is the digital world huh?" Luffy said amazed "it doesn't look very… erm… digital."

"Wow. Look at these monsters" Chopper said patting Patamon "this is so cool!"

"Chopper, don't go to far now" Zolo said.

"We're not here for sight seeing" Vegeta said, in his grumpy voice as usual "I couldn't care less about this digital world. Let's get this over with!"

"You know… I have to confess" Gohan said "I'm curious about what this world holds."

"Yeah… it's hard to imagine" Kakashi said "what's even weirder is having to meet no humans expect digimon here."

"Naruto, stop worrying about Sakura for a bit" Sasuke said. Naruto was worried yet again. "We will rescue them. You are going to give yourself an ulcer."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Naruto said "But I love Sakura and I would not let Orochimaru hurt her."

"If that the case then why didn't you protect her?" asked Agumon.

Naruto was lost for words.

"Guys!" Guilmon said to them "I know how pretty confident you are because you already dealt with your enemies before. But unlike your worlds, we got no dragon balls here. And don't forget they will kill our loved ones. I couldn't bare to see Renamon die. Please, just try to be careful and take things seriously."

"Sorry, Guilmon. I am taking this seriously" Goku said "but I am also worried about Chi-Chi as well. But I'm just so excited about being fighting here in another world which only holds digimon and fighting alongside powerful fighters." He turned to the others "OK. Listen up everyone. When Guilmon first came to us, we didn't know a thing about this digital world. It was really great meeting all these great warriors, but now it's the time to rescue Chi-Chi and the others and take care of Impmon, Crocodile, Orochimaru and Broly. I don't think I can do it by myself, but with all you guys helping me out, I can't help but get excited. Personally, I am really happy to go all out with a strong opponent. But if we wanna stay alive, we got to be careful and give it all we got. OK?"

"Right" Naruto and Luffy said.

"Right" Guilmon said. 'Renamon, I'm coming'.

"Let's go" Goku said and they walked off to find Impmon's castle.

To be continued…

A/N: Phew. We glad that Goku, Naruto and Luffy agreed to help Guilmon and the others. But what does our villians have in store for them? I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had to deal with a flame on one of my stories. Anyway, if you watched DBZ: Gaiden (Elimnate the Saiyans or something), there would be a familair scene in it and some return of some more villians. Anyway, I would like some reviews on not just the digimon characters but also the other characters, but you can do digimon as well if you want to. Anyway, please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.

Chapter 3: The Ghost warriors:

Unknown to our heroes; the villains at their castle was watching them through their crystal ball.

"So this is Goku, Naruto and Luffy" Impmon said, looking at Goku, Naruto and Luffy "Bah… they're just as nice hearted as dino-boy."

"Don't be so cocky" Crocodile snapped at Impmon "that straw hat kid's body is made out of rubber."

"Interesting, but they found out where we are" Impmon said.

"Not exactly" Orochimaru said "Broly made something to distract them for some time" he turned to Broly who was sitting on a throne "isn't that right, Broly?"

"True… true…" Broly said smirking "let's just see how good our enemies are…"

Meanwhile, on an hill, the digimon were all in horror. The digital world cities was completely destroyed.

"No… all that restoration all for this?" Gabumon said.

"This is terrible" Gohan said.

"Who… who could have done this?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, we all know who could have done it! Broly and that Impish guys" Vegeta said.

"That's true, but they must be at their hideout" Agumon said.

"Correct" Zolo said "so someone else might be behind all of this."

"Well, we won't just stand here to find out. Let's check it out" Guilmon said.

They made their way into the destroyed city. There saw a lot of digimon dying. Biyomon and Gatomon held Agumon and Patamon in sadness. Goku looked at them in anger, angry at whoever did this and Broly. Naruto was cross as well.

"This is terrible" Chopper said.

"Of course it's terrible" said a voice above them. Everyone looked straight up "it's because we are the ones who did it."

Floating above them was someone who looked like Goku but wore a grey and black saiyan armour and a red scouter. He was chuckling nastily.

"T…Turles…" Goku and Gohan gasped at the same time.

They know Turles. He planted the Tree of Might which sucked out the earth's energy and Goku used the Spirit Bomb to defeat him. (As a reference to DBZ Movie 3: The Tree of Might).

"Kakarot and you meddling fools" Turles said "if you try to get in the way of Impmon and co's plans, we will destroy you."

"We?" asked Luffy.

"Why, straw hat, you be destroyed by us" Turles said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Turles, why are you siding with Broly and the others and why are you're doing this?" Goku asked.

Turles chuckled and as he looked up. 3 more villains appeared.

"We will crush everyone who dare to stand in Orochimaru's ways" said a black haired ninja.

"Itaichi" Sasuke and Naruto said.

The other villain who looked like a god appeared.

"Eneru" Luffy gasped.

And the last one appeared which happens to be Mytostimon. "We will eliminate any digimon, ninja, pirate and saiyan we can find."

"You are a disgrace to the entire digimon race!" Veemon called to him.

"Silence, blue digimon" Mytostimon said "the only people we are after are Kakarot, Narudork, Straw Hat and Dino-Boy."

"MY NAME IS GOKU!"

"AND MY NAME IS NOT NARUDORK! IT'S NARUTO!"

"And you had killed us a long time ago" Eneru said "now we are back and we're want revenge on the fools who had killed us!"

"What is going on here?" Guilmon said.

"These are the guys Luffy, Naruto and Agumon defeated" Patamon said remembering what Luffy and Naruto told him. "What is going on here?"

"I don't understand myself" Luffy said.

"Don't worry straw hat" Eneru said as he floated down to where Luffy is "you will be dead in 2 seconds flat."

Turles floated down to where Goku is "Kakarot, you got lucky last time, this time it will be much more different."

"Who are these guys?" Guilmon said.

"A digimon like you who would enjoy fighting" Mytostimon said as he landed in front of Guilmon "you won't be facing Impmon now that I will destroy you."

"Sasuke" Itaichi said "I will defeat you this time."

"Have it your own way brother" Sasuke said before Naruto leapt in.

"Itaichi, I will be the one to kill you" Naruto said.

There was a stand off.

"Have you fools not notice" Vegeta asked "Kakarot and the others defeated you before and haven't you know they were a lot stronger than before. You must be fools for not really releasing that."

"Vegeta, you did become a blabber mouth" Itaichi said "you the one who is the fool!"

"Oh yeah? How come?" asked Sasuke.

"Like we told you" Mytostimon said "we can't allow any of you to foil Impmon and the others' plans again."

"And get our revenge on the fools who had killed us" Turles said.

"And wipe out you and your friends at once. You will never see your loved ones again" Eneru said.

Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Guilmon gasped at this and then snarled. Then Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and he, Naruto, Turles and Itaichi leapt into the sky as Mytostimon used crystalline lighting and tried to slash Guilmon but he leapt out of the way and the two collide their fists together and start bursting.

"You can't be Mytostimon. He's dead" Guilmon said. He then leapt over Mytostimon and used Pyro Sphere but the villain moved out of the way. Mytostimon then sent a KI blast but Guilmon knocked it aside.

Luffy leapt up to kick Eneru but he teleported behind him. Eneru threw a lighting punch but Luffy grabbed his fist and threw him over his shoulder then stretched out his arms and knocked Eneru into a building. Goku and Turles were locked in a deadly lock, their hands clenched to each other and their knees together and they were glaring at each other. Naruto and Itaichi leapt high in the air. Then Naruto leapt over Sasuke's brother and grabbed his neck and threw him over.

Guilmon then kicked Mytostimon to a building and Mytostimon can not move as he closed his eyes. Impmon back at the castle, saw this and got enraged.

"BROLY! THAT DINO-BOY IS PICKING MYTOSTIMON APART. IS THIS YOUR…"

"Wait for it" Broly said.

Suddenly, back on the battle field, Mytostimon suddenly turned to black goo. Guilmon watch in shock as he disappeared. "W…What?" Suddenly Mytostimon appeared behind Guilmon and threw a punch which Guilmon moved away in shock. Mytostimon laughed evilly. "H…How did he do that?"

Luffy threw a kick at Eneru and when he did, his foot broke him into yellow goo and then he reformed back into Eneru again. "What?" Luffy was dumbstruck. Eneru was chuckling nastily.

Goku then threw a mighty punch at Turles' stomach and then Turles turned into grey goo and it reformed back together and Turles reappeared laughing evilly. Goku was shocked at first and then his shocked face becomes uncertain. "Wait a minute… have I seen this before?"

Naruto then cloned himself into 3 and stabbed Itaichi with his kunai. Suddenly, Itaichi turned into a green goo and goes back and he reformed again into Itaichi.

"I… I don't understand… is it impossible for us to defeat him?" asked Naruto.

Itaichi chuckled and said "That's right."

"Impossible" Sasuke said "how did they do that?"

"Have we seen this before?" Gohan asked Vegeta, who just nodded.

As the audience watched on, Guilmon kicked Mytostimon again but he did the same thing again, turned into goo and reforming into himself again.

"How is this possible?" asked Guilmon.

"He keeps doing that" Agumon said.

Luffy and Goku did the same but Eneru and Turles did the same thing Mytostimon did.

"How did he do that?" asked Luffy.

Goku snarled "What is going on here?"

"Kakarot…" came a voice in Goku's head "remember. Those are ghost warriors."

"T…Tousan…" Goku said (in English, that means 'Dad'. He remembers him since this is after DBZ: Shin Budokai 2 (Another Road))

Turles launched at Goku again as did the others did to Naruto, Luffy and Guilmon.

"What I mean is…" Bardock said "they are not real. They're just ghost warriors created by Broly."

Broly, back at the castle, gasped and looked at the sky in anger. "He's ruining everything!"

"Who is?" asked Crocodile.

"Now I remember!" Goku said "That tuffle doctor! Now I know who these guys are."

He disappeared behind Turles and the villains and yells "Stop for a moment."

"What is it?" asked Mytostimon.

"Guilmon, Luffy, Naruto" Goku said "these are just ghost warriors!"

At this, Mytostimon, Eneru, Itaichi and Turles' faces turned in horror. They had been discovered out.

"I remember now!" Gohan said "Those guys are not real! They just ghost warriors. I guessing that Broly made them just to distract us."

"Interesting. Did you guys hear that?" Kakashi told them.

"We sure did. Now die!" Guilmon said as he launches another Pyro Sphere at Mytostimon. This time, that attacked wiped Mytostimon out.

"Luffy. Use this" Gohan said as he launched a KI Blast. Luffy grabbed it, spins around and destroyed Eneru with one blow.

Naruto then powered up a blue sphere and yells "Rasengan!" And he threw it at Itaichi wiping him out.

Goku then threw a KI Blast wiping out Turles. Turles cried in pain and yells "CURSE YOU KAKAROT! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED US, BUT YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT IMPMON, OROCHIMARU, CROCODILE AND BROLY! AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!" And he disappeared.

After the battle, the warriors rest and Goku told them what happened.

"I see…" Veemon said "This Bardock told you that those guys are fake. But why were they created for?"

"Grandpa" Gohan said "Do you know anything about this?"

"Listen carefully" Bardock called to them "their castle is in the dark region of the digital world. I believe your lovers are somewhere in the dungeon on the bottom floor of the castle."

"The dark region" Guilmon said "so that's where they are."

"Thanks dad" Goku said as he felt Bardock has gone. "OK. Now all we need is a plan."

"Well…" Guilmon thought hard and then he thought of something "Guys. I think it would be wise if me, Goku, Naruto and Luffy go and take care of our enemies while you guys enter the dungeon and rescue Renamon and the others."

"Sounds like a plan" Naruto said.

"Well, let's go then. Otherwise, they'll kill them" Luffy said.

Guilmon clutches his chest and said "Hang on, Renamon. I'm coming soon."

Back at the hideout, Orochimaru and Crocodile were outraged.

"HOW COULD THAT SAIYAN KNOW?!" Crocodile roared.

"HOW DID HE KNOW THAT THEY ARE GHOST WARRIORS?!" Orochimaru said.

"It's because of Kakarot's father in the afterworld" Broly said "he told Kakarot about that."

"How cares? Now they know where they are" Crocodile said.

Impmon then turned to them "I don't care how this Bardock is, but they are coming here. Get the prisoners. I have a little chat with them before I use them as bait."

To be continued…

A/N: Next chapter will be a Renamon chapter where she meet Chi-Chi, Sakura and Nami and found out why Impmon kidnapped them. So, I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay once again. I just updated Bandicoot Hearts 2 chapter. Now I am back. It will be short but this is the girls chapter where Renamon meets Sakura, Chi-Chi and Nami. R&R, don't flame and enjoy.

Chapter 4: Renamon meets the girls:

"Hey. Wake up. Are you alright? Hello? Say something."

Renamon groaned as she opened her eyes to see a cold damp floor. She got up and groaned. She remembered getting out of the water and tried herself off. But before she could put her gloves back on, she was knocked out. Now naked, she sat up and saw a pink haired girl, which happens to be Sakura.

"Who… who are you?" asked Renamon.

"I'm Sakura" Sakura said "I just woke up here in prison."

"Prison?" Renamon looked around to see the damp walls and some bars blocking the entrance. She ran to them and held on. "LET ME OUT! I want to see Guilmon again! Please, open up."

"We can't get out" said a red haired girl next to a woman with a black dress and yellow dress. "We tried but no one heard us."

"Who are you girls?" asked Renamon.

"I'm Chi-Chi and this is Nami" Chi-Chi said "we were discussing how we ended up here."

"Well…" Sakura said "I was sitting on a tree wondering if I should express my feelings to Naruto. Sasuke was just a childhood crush but Naruto was much more. Before I decided to tell him, someone knocked me out and somehow I was here."

"I know what you mean, Sakura" Chi-Chi said "After Goku defeated Hirdegarn, I waited for him to come home but then someone knocked me out and I was here. I wanted to get out of here. I want to see Goku."

"We all missed our lovers" Nami said "I was looking at the map to find One Piece until someone knocked me out from behind. I wanted to see Luffy again. I love him."

"So you all missed your loved ones?" Renamon asked.

"So who are you?" asked Nami "some sort of fox?"

"My name is Renamon and I'm a digimon" Renamon said.

"I see… but why are you're here Renamon?" asked Sakura.

"I just have a wash and when I came out, I was knocked out and came here" Renamon said "I wanted to get out of here now. I wanted to see Guilmon again. I never got to tell him, but I love him."

"We all love our man, but somehow we must get out of here" Sakura said.

Then some guard came in and said "Ladies… the evil ones wanted to see you."

"Evil ones?" asked Chi-Chi "Oh no! You mean we were kidnapped?"

"Come" the guard said "they await you."

With their hands strapped in chains they were taken up the staircase.

"Who are we facing here?" Renamon asked Nami.

"I don't know, Renamon" Nami said "but they must be using us for something."

As the door opened, the villains had their chairs back to the girls so they couldn't guess who it is.

"Are you the ones who kidnapped us?" asked Chi-Chi.

Crocodile turned his seat around said "Yes, we did."

Nami gasped "CROCODILE! You're still alive?!"

"I am not the only one" Crocodile said as Orochimaru and Broly turned their seats around to face them.

"Hello, Kakarot's wife."

"Greetings, Haruno!"

"OROCHIMARU!" Sakura fell back.

"I know you! You're Broly!" Chi-Chi gasped "but how did you come back to life?"

"Someone used the dragon balls to bring us back to life" Orochimaru said.

"But who?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Why… me of course" Impmon said as he turned his chair around.

"IMPMON?! You did this? But why?" Renamon asked.

"So glad you asked, fox-face" Impmon said "You see… I be seeking revenge against Guilmon for some time now. But he kept saving the world then settle the score. So when we returned I took my chance. I used the dragon balls to wish them back. Then Broly had an ultimate plan."

"And that's where you come in" Broly said "you see… you four are their lovers. So we decided to kidnap you to lure them as bait and they will run into our trap."

"Trap?" Sakura asked "What trap?"

"Instead of telling us, why not show you?" Broly then held up a remote control and pressed the button. All of a sudden, electricity came out of the walls and shocked poor Renamon, Sakura, Chi-Chi and Nami until they fell to their knees gasping for air.

"These electric walls will shock our enemies and we will deliver the final blow" Orochimaru chuckled.

"You… monsters" Nami gasped.

"You won't… succeed…" Renamon said weakly "Guilmon and the others will foil your plans and finish you off! He'll rescue me, I know he will!"

"That's what we were hoping for" Impmon said "Take them to these wall cages and hang them up and put on soundproof so they could not hear what they said."

And so the poor girls were locked up in some cages and were hanged up in the air. They yelled but no sound came out of the cages.

"Don't you just love watching them screaming for help when no noise could come out" Crocodile said as he watched Nami rattled his cages and no sounds came out.

"Now all we have to do is wait" Broly said as he sat on his throne "And wait until our foes have arrived."

"Yes…" Impmon said "and finally we can have our revenge once and for all!"

They all laughed evilly.

Nami in her cage watched in horror and closed her eyes.

'Luffy, please come. I need you, more than ever. I love you. Please come, Luffy' Nami thought.

Sakura began crying as she was pleading for help.

'Help me, Naruto' she said 'I love you. You're my only hope now.'

Chi-Chi clutched her bars and closed her eyes. A tear fell out in it.

'That Broly is a monster. He has a plan set up for us. Goku, if you could hear me. Save us. You're our only hope Goku.'

Renamon sat in her cage and began crying. She clutched her head in his hands.

'Impmon is insane. Guilmon, I know you're on your way. I know you're coming to rescue me. Please save us, Guilmon. I love you' she thought 'And I need you.'

So the trap is figured out. Can our heroes stop these deadly foes?

To be continued…

A/N: The final battle is coming up soon. And we get to see the boy's feelings for the girls. See ya later and I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK, this may be short but the final battle will be spilit into 4 sections, but this is the beginning of the final battle. Anyway, please don't flame, read, enjoy and review.

Chapter 5: So much for that:

"Enough of the stalling already" Naruto said as the heroes are outside the dark castle "I want some action".

"Look like someone hyped up" Sasuke said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Naruto, do you want to go in or not?" asked Zolo.

"By himself?" asked Luffy.

"No, I meant with the rest of us, Luffy" Zolo said.

"Oh" Luffy said.

"He had other ideas you know" Vegeta said.

"Like what? Getting his ass kicked, Vegeta?" asked Kakashi.

"Good one" Luffy laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Naruto yelled.

"Guys, let's save the arguing till later" Guilmon said "we need to rescue the girls and defeat Impmon and the others."

"Well, let's going already" Goku said as he was already entered the castle with Gohan and Chopper "we've been waiting for you for 3 hours now."

As the heroes entered the castle, they were in the great hallway. Goku, Chopper and Gohan were sitting on the stair case waiting for them.

"Biyomon…" Agumon said "we need you and Gatomon to go back to Tentomon's house and wait for us."

"What?" Biyomon asked.

"But guys" Gatomon said.

"No buts… we can't let you get involved." Patamon said "we don't want you two to get hurt. It's way too dangerous."

"Agumon…"

"Patamon…"

"Promise us, girls" Agumon said "please go and wait for us. We promise we come back. OK?"

Biyomon and Gatomon remained silent for a moment but then smiled to their lovers.

"OK. We'll go. Just be careful, OK?" Gatomon said.

Patamon and Agumon smiled and kissed their lovers on the forehead.

"Thank you."

Goku then stood up and said "The girls are not in the dungeon. Chopper just looked in there and they're gone. The villains must have taken them somewhere."

"Maybe to their throne room" Guilmon said.

"Maybe…" Goku said "but we gotta hurry."

As they ran down the corridors, the villains watched them come ever closer. Then at last, the heroes are outside the red door to the throne room.

'Sakura, I am here now' Naruto said 'I will defeat Orochimaru and rescue you. I promise.'

'Nami, we're here' Luffy thought 'Crocodile may be tough, but I won't rest until I save you.'

'Chi-Chi, after all the hardship along the way, I am here' Goku thought 'I will stop Broly's plot and rescue you. I won't let him involve you as well.'

'I came this far and I won't turn back now.' Guilmon 'The final battle is here. I will come for you, Renamon. I defeat Impmon and save you, even that mean sacrificing my life.'

Guilmon pushed the door opened. They were shocked to see Renamon, Nami, Chi-Chi and Sakura hanging in cages from the ceiling. Renamon, Sakura and Chi-Chi are calling for help when they saw them but they can't hear them. Nami was messing about with some wires that was in the cage.

Guilmon and Naruto was about to run to their cages to help them but Luffy stopped them by holding out their arms in front of them. Goku got into his fighting pose. There sitting on some thrones in front of them was Impmon, Broly, Orochimaru and Crocodile.

"So you all came at last" Impmon chuckled.

"Impmon" Guilmon and the digimon said angrily.

"Orochimaru" Naruto and his friends snarled.

"Crocodile" Luffy and the others growled.

"Broly" Goku, Vegeta and Gohan said angrily.

The villains rose from their seats chuckling evilly. Impmon has the controller hidden behind his back.

"We meet again" Vegeta said "This time we wipe the floor with you sickos."

"Humph. Your jokes are as boring as ever, Vegeta" Broly said "And I am delighted you came, Kakarot."

"Let Chi-Chi and the others go!" Goku shouted.

"Oh, but I am afraid we cannot" Crocodile said "You see… we are villains. We don't do any, good things to weaklings just like yourself."

"You will be eating those words!" Luffy said.

"We beat you the first time, we can do it again" Zolo said.

"Impmon" Terriermon called to Impmon "Why are you're doing this?! Why have you turned against us again?!"

"Revenge" Impmon said "How many times must I tell you that? I wanted to defeat Guilmon for a long time, but no matter how hard I tried and hoped, there more evil greater than I am appeared. I need Guilmon's data to become stronger, but he always thinking about more important stuff. That why I kidnapped Renamon, cause she is on his mind at that moment. If you want to save them, you have to defeat us. Of course, if you have the courage to fight me" he laughed nastily.

"Such words" Guilmon said "what've you done is terrible. Release Renamon! If not, then I had no choice but to destroy you!"

"We're going to kick your butts, believe it" Naruto said.

"You think you can?" Orochimaru said. "We have something special for that."

"And that is… THIS" Impmon held his controller forward.

"There! I done it!" Nami has disconnected the wires disabling the soundproof and she was about to scream. "LUFFY, ZOLO, CHOPPER, EVERYONE, LOOK OUT! THIS ROOM IS A BOOBY TRAP. THE WALLS IS MADE OUT OF ELECTRICITY!"

Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Terriermon, Vegeta, Gohan, Zolo, Chopper, Sasuke and Kakashi gasped. Before the electricity appeared, Vegeta, Zolo, Agumon and Zolo pushed Guilmon, Goku, Luffy and Naruto towards the villains on the staircase cause they will be safe and they got electrocuted.

"AGUMON! VEEMON! PATAMON! TERRIERMON!"

"NO! VEGETA! GOHAN!"

"KAKASHI! SASUKE!"

"ZOLO! CHOPPER!"

Impmon was shocked when they died down as the other warriors collapsed.

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy called to her.

"Curses! They slipped through our trap!" Orochimaru snarled.

"Impmon, you buffoon!" Crocodile snarled "You missed Straw-Hat and his friends!"

"Shut up!" Impmon snarled "At least we got rid of the small fries!"

Guilmon, Goku, Naruto and Luffy stood back, glaring angrily at them.

"Fine, then we have to kill them OURSELVES!" Broly roared.

Then Impmon got into his fighting stance, Broly transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form (the huge muscles, blank eyes and green-ish yellow spiky hair), Orochimaru turned into a giant snake and Crocodile gets ready for an attack.

"How dare you do that to them!" Goku said "Broly, this ends NOW!"

At this Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, Naruto transformed into his Kybubbi form, Luffy gets into his 3rd Gear transformation and Guilmon got into his fighting stance.

They charged at each other and they and their lovers disappeared into separate parts of the castle to have their battles alone. So it's Naruto VS Orochimaru, Luffy VS Crocodile, Goku VS Broly and Guilmon VS Impmon. The final battle has arrived at last.

To be continued…

A/N: I know. It's a little short. The final battles begins... first it will be Naruto VS Orochimaru, then it's Luffy VS Crocodile, Goku VS Broly and finally Guilmon VS Impmon. Anyway, I'll update the first battle soon. So see ya.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have something to say. I am going to the Cheque Republic for a 4 day hoilday. But I will come back to this when I return. Another thing, I am not much of a Naruto fan so I didn't see much of the battles there. Oh, and don't worry, once I'm away, why not do some reviews for Anime Catwalk: Famous Anime Pairs? You could add Digimon in if you want to. Anyway, without any favour ado, please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.

Chapter 6: Naruto VS Orochimaru: 1st battle:

Sakura woke up to see that they were on the green lands of the digital world. Her cage was broken and the door was opened.

"Naruto?" Sakura called as she crawled out. Then she saw Orochimaru's snake form appeared from the hills. "Orochimaru!"

Then she saw Naruto standing on his hands and feet like a fox and a red aura showing his nine-tail fox transformation.

"Naruto, you had thwarted my plans time and time again" Orochimaru said "this time, I'll squash the life out of you!"

"No you won't!" Naruto said "I will end your evil once and for all!"

Orochimaru held up his huge tail and slammed it towards Naruto's direction. Naruto leapt up to dodge his attack. Orochimaru draws his face closer to him and slammed his face into Naruto. Naruto flew back from the force of that attack but landed on his feet and leapt up and attacked Orochimaru with a heavy punch.

Orochimaru then wrapped his tail trapping Naruto in it. He laughed as he tighten his tail around his body. Naruto cried out in pain. Orochimaru laughed evilly.

"So this is how you want to end huh? Very well. I will crush you like a little egg you are!" Orochimaru said as he tighten his grip onto Naruto.

Then a kunai came and slashed Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru turned to see Sakura standing in front of them panting.

"You… leave Naruto alone!" Sakura said.

"So you managed to escape huh?" Orochimaru said "I'm glad. Now you can see your loved one crushed!"

"Naruto!" Sakura cried "Listen to me! You can't lose!"

"I don't know if I can do it, Sakura" Naruto said weakly.

"Don't give up, Naruto. Everyone back at your home needed you to protect us" Sakura said. "Don't you remember the promise you made?"

Flashback

At the ramen shop, Naruto was eating his favourite spaghetti soup as usual when Sakura came in.

"Sakura? What are you're doing here?" asked Naruto "Shouldn't you go find Sasuke or something?"

"Actually, Naruto" Sakura said as she sat down next to him. "I would like to talk to you."

"OK. What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow, you will try to bring Sasuke back would you?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. I made a promise and I won't break it" Naruto said.

"And I would like to make another promise to you" Sakura said.

"Two promises? I guess I can do that. What is it?"

"If you did or fail to bring Sasuke back, just be careful OK?" Sakura said while blushing "I don't want to see you hurt or killed."

Naruto looked at her in stun, and then he smiled and nodded "OK. I promise."

End Flashback

"You can't lose, Naruto!" Sakura cried out to him tears in her eyes "Do this for Sasuke, do this for Kakashi, do it for our world, and do it for me! I love you, Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes widen at this. The girl he has a crush on, admitting his feelings to him. He smiled.

"I love you too, Sakura" Naruto said "and I'll promise you. I will end Orochimaru once and for all."

He then bit on Orochimaru's tail. The beast roared in pain and Naruto managed to get free.

Orochimaru snarled and said "Now you've done it! I'll destroy you right away!"

Naruto looked up in confusion as Orochimaru opened his mouth and a green energy appeared in it. Sakura just stood there looking shocked.

"DEATH SNAKE BEAM!" Orochimaru yelled and a green beam came down and it hit Naruto.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura cried as a huge light engulfed the land.

When it died down, the smoke where Naruto was on is covered with smoke. Sakura fell down to her knees tears in her eyes. Orochimaru laughed out loud evilly.

"That deal that that pipsqueak!" Orochimaru laughed.

But his laughing stopped when he heard a voice "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!"

Orochimaru stopped laughing and looked down in shocked as a thousand Naruto clones held onto him from stopping him from moving.

"WHAT? If the clones are here than that means…" Orochimaru looked at the smoke and his face changed into fear. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Naruto emerged from the smoke, his jacket torn, hurt, but OK.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried in joy.

Naruto looked up at the shocked Orochimaru and smirked. "You've underestimated me when you had the chance."

"NO. NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Orochimaru said "How did you survive my new and powerful attack?"

"It's because I will never give up to the likes of you, believe it" Naruto said "Remember. I am in my Kyubbi form. And do you know what happened to people who underestimated me?" His smirk turned into a frown "They are finished!"

He then put his palm out and use his other hand to circle around his hand. Then a blue energy appeared.

"NO! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED AGAIN! LET GO OF ME!" Orochimaru tried to get free but the clones won't give up either.

"You're finished!" Naruto leapt in the air and then put his hand out stretched and yells "RASENGAN!" And he threw his attack into Orochimaru's chest.

The impact sent Orochimaru roaring in pain as he roared in pain and then he exploded screaming.

"CURSE YOU!!!" Orochimaru screamed before he was engulfed by light and was destroyed.

When it died down, Naruto was on the ground motionless. Sakura ran to him and shook him.

"Naruto! Naruto, are you OK?" Sakura said as she shook him.

Naruto stirred and opened his eyes. "Sakura? Are you OK?"

Sakura didn't reply but gave him the biggest hug ever.

"I'm so glad you won" Sakura said.

Naruto looked stunned and then hugged her back.

"I'm glad that you're safe" Naruto said.

What Sakura did next, shocked Naruto. She kissed him on the lips. Naruto blushed but he kissed back. As soon as she broke the kiss, she kept hugging him.

"I love you" Sakura said.

"I love you too" Naruto said. As Sakura leaned on his chest, Naruto looked up in the sky.

'I did it. I defeated Orochimaru' he thought. Then he frowned 'Luffy, Goku, Guilmon, I am counting on you for us to win. Don't let us down'.

To be continued…

A/N: Now it's Luffy against Crocodile. Oh, I'll see you in 4 days time, once my holiday is over, I contiune on this.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Phew. I'm back from my hoilday and back to doing stories. Sorry for the delay. Let me see if I get this right... Naruto defeated Orochimaru and now it's Luffy's turn. I guess that right. Oh, and an alert. I don't watch One Piece much so I try to make this battle a little worth it. Anyway, please don't flame, review and enjoy.

Chapter 7: Luffy VS Crocodile: 2nd battle:

Nami woke up to see they were in the mountain area of the digital world. Like Sakura before her, her cage was destroyed and she crawled out.

"I wonder where Crocodile and Luffy are?" Nami thought. Then she heard an explosion behind her "well, that answer that. Luffy!"

Crocodile and Luffy charged at each other and dodged each other punches and kicks. Luffy then leapt in the air and stretched his foot down for a kick, but Crocodile leapt out of the way and turned his arm into a sand sword and tried to stab Luffy but Luffy jumped out of the way and landed on his feet in front of Crocodile.

"Well, straw hat, I say you became quite stronger since the last time we fought" Crocodile cackled "But no matter how you try, you will meet the same end."

"No you won't, Crocodile" Luffy said "You hurt my friends, you kidnapped Nami. Now you will have to fight me! I will defeat you!"

Crocodile smirked and yells "SANDSTORM IMPLUSION!" And stabbed his fist in the ground as a wave of sand came towards Luffy. Luffy then yells "GUM GUM ROCKET!" and flew skywards upwards to dodge the wave. Then he flew down like a rocket towards Crocodile but the villain punched him towards a mountain. Luffy crashed into it and it makes the whole mountain falls down on him. Luffy used Gum Gum Balloon to get free. The debris shattered across Crocodile, who was smirking. But then unexpected Luffy punched Crocodile in the face causing him to fall back. Crocodile landed on his feet and glared at Luffy.

Luffy landed on his feet and charged again. Crocodile then leapt over him and kicked Luffy in the back as Luffy spins around a bit and landed on his feet and stretched his arms back and yells "Gum Gum Punch" and he let his hands fly forward and punched Crocodile in the chest.

Crocodile flew into a mountain and crashed. Nami appeared on one mountain to see the battle. Crocodile burst free and smirked.

"Why did I forgot that a long time ago?" he said.

As Luffy charged, Crocodile got his hook ready. As Luffy leapt to attack, Crocodile lunged his hook forward and stabbed Luffy in the arm. Luffy yelled in pain as he fell down on his knees and held his arm, which was dripping with blood.

"The same poisonous hook trick" Luffy said "Why didn't I see it before?"

"LUFFY!" Nami gasped.

Crocodile then kicked Luffy to the ground and held his foot to his head.

"It's no use fighting back" Crocodile said "Now just relax so I can finish you off!"

But then lighting came and struck Crocodile, but he ducked out of the way and Luffy was flown back into a mountain. Nami leapt down with her weather staff.

"You leave him alone, Crocodile!" Nami said.

"Humph!" Crocodile said "To think that you escape. No matter. I deal with you after as I took care of him!"

"Luffy" Nami called to him "Get up. You can't lose! Remember how you defeated Crocodile last time?"

Luffy looked surprised. He did remember that fight. Crocodile did poison him but it was his promise to Vivi that he kept on fighting. He got up and turned to Nami.

"Nami. Remember this of me if I die, I will always love you and I am doing this to protect you" Luffy said.

Nami wept some tears and nodded.

"Sorry to disturb the nice reunion" Crocodile said "but I will kill you now!"

Crocodile lunged at Luffy chuckling evilly. But then Luffy put his foot on his hook and slammed it to the ground destroying it.

"WHAT? AGAIN!?" Crocodile snarled.

Luffy got up and stared at Crocodile again, sternly.

"Alright, Luffy!" Nami cheered "You can do it!"

Crocodile snarled and where he has his hook, he released a dagger.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW OYU TO DEFEAT ME AGAIN!" Crocodile snarled. "SANDSTORM IMPLUSION!" He send a wave of sand towards Luffy. Luffy then leapt over it and stared at Crocodile.

"You did those horrible things to my friends, you kidnapped Nami, and you tried to plot to kill me… well THAT GONNA END!" Luffy then yelled "GUM GUM BATTLING!"

Luffy then send a lot of fists at fast motion. Crocodile could not take the hits as he was punched by each one. Then Nami cast some lighting spell from the rod.

"LUFFY! CATCH!" Nami threw a thunder blast and Luffy grabbed it.

"IT'S OVER, CROCODILE!" Luffy yelled "GOOD BYE!"

He threw it at Crocodile which caused a huge explosion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Crocodile roared as he was engulfed by it.

The explosion hit Luffy too. Nami gasped at this. Luffy landed on the ground near her. She ran to him and lifted her head up.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried "LUFFY! WAKE UP PLEASE!"

"LUFFY!" At this point, Naruto, carrying Sakura, came in. "What happened? Where's Crocodile?"

"Luffy managed to defeat him but he must have the poison in his arm" Nami said "Please save him. I can't bare if he dies."

"I have an idea" Sakura said as she did some hand movements before pointing to Luffy's arm. The blood disappeared. "This is my new justu, the Healing Justu. He should be waking up anytime… now."

At that, Luffy opened his eyes. "Nami?"

Nami gasped and hugged him. "Luffy. Thank goodness you're OK. I love you!"

"I love you too" Luffy smiled "Naruto, you're alive. Did you defeat Orochimaru?"

"Yeah" Naruto said "Good to see you're OK." Then they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"That some massive power" Luffy said "Coming from 2 Saiyans. Saiyans?"

"Then Goku must have begun his battle with Broly!" Naruto said. "Come on. Let's help him."

Luffy and Naruto carried their loved ones in a cradle style and leapt from mountain to mountain to help Goku.

To be continued…

A/N: Now my 1st favourite battle will begin: Goku VS Broly. It's good to be back. Czech Republic was hell without you. Anyway, I'll update soon. See ya.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Phew... I had done this chapter. Since this is one of my favourite battles; I had chosen two songs for this, the Kinslayer by Nightwish and You Got the Touch by Stan Bush. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.

Chapter 8: Goku VS Broly: The 3rd battle:

Naruto, Luffy, Sakura and Nami were on their way to help Goku when they saw Chi-Chi waving to them.

"Chi-Chi!" Nami said as they ran to her. "Are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine" Chi-Chi said "Goku promised me that he will defeat Broly, but he wants to do it alone. He knows you and Luffy are no match for Broly, Naruto."

"But…" Naruto began.

"You're right…" Luffy said "This is Goku's fight."

(Begin the song)

There was a rumbling from the ground which cause the gang to looked shocked.

"Look! Up there!" Naruto said.

In the sky was 2 figures fighting in the air. It was SS2 Goku and LSS Broly. Broly defend a kick from Goku while Goku defend a punch from Broly. They continued bursting. Goku charged and threw a punch but Broly dodged and stepped back and threw some KI blasts at the hero.

But Goku deflected the KI blasts and shot some himself but the villain also deflected them as well. Goku approached Broly but Broly punched him in the stomach and then grabbed his arms from behind and kicked his back with his knees. Goku screamed in pain.

Naruto wanted to help, but Luffy stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. Goku then head butted Broly from behind and got free.

_**Even the dead cry  
- Their only comfort  
Kill your friend, I don't care  
Orchid kids, blinded stare  
**_

Goku then charged up a KI blast and fired but Broly moved aside and he was smirking evilly. Broly then punched Goku in the stomach and punched him in the chin. Goku spat out some blood from his mouth before Broly grabbed his head and threw him to the ground.

_**Need to understand  
No need to forgive  
No truth no sense **_

_**Left to be followed**_

Broly then followed after him and used a huge KI blast and send it crashing from where Goku is causing a huge explosion.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"GOKU!" Naruto and Luffy gasped.

Broly heard them and smirked. "Ah, we have company. I guess I will kill you first!"

Broly charged at Luffy and Naruto. Caught off guard, Naruto and Luffy were trapped by Broly's massive hands and was hurled to a mountain.

"NARUTO!" Sakura gasped.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried.

_**"Facing this unbearable fear like meeting an old friend"  
"Time to die, poor mates, You made me what I am!"**_

Broly then fired KI blasts at them but then Goku reappeared and kicked Broly.

"You're battle with me, not them, Broly!" Goku said.

_**"In this world of a million religions everyone prays the same way"  
"Your praying is in vain It'll all be over soon"**_

"Hahahaha! So you survived, Kakarot" Broly smirked "Very well. I'll kill you and the boys!"

Luffy and Naruto got out from the smoke and stood side by side by Goku.

"Wanna bet?" Luffy snarled.

_**"Father help me, save me a place by your side!"  
"There is no god Our creed is but for ourselves"**_

Broly charged again. The 3 heroes leapt back from Broly's attack. Naruto used his ultimate attack but Broly deflected it aside and punched Naruto in the face. Then he kicked Luffy in the chest and high cutted Goku into the sky.

_**"Not a hero unless you die. Our species eat the wounded ones"**_

The girls watched in horror at this. Goku stopped in mid air. But Broly caught up to him and grabbed his head and threw him knocking Naruto off as Goku slammed head first into his head. Luffy then used Gun Gum Rocket but Broly stopped him and shot a KI blast at him knocking Luffy out.

Broly then did a mighty punch knocking Naruto out.

_**"- Good wombs hath borne bad sons..."**_

Goku did a punch on Broly's face but he soon realised he did not do any effect on the Legendary Super Saiyan. He had no choice but to use the Kamehameha.

_**Cursing, God, why?  
Falling for every lie  
Survivors' guilt  
In us forevermore**_

Goku put his hands in a cup shape and said "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" And he fired a Kamehameha at Broly causing smoke to erupt around the battle field.

_**15 candles  
Redeemers of this world  
Dwell in hypocrisy:  
"How were we supposed to know?"**_

End song

But it did no effect to Broly again. Goku's eyes widen in horror.

"He's even stronger than he was last time. I was sure Super Saiyan 2 could defeat him" Goku said.

"Well, not any good enough. Goodbye, Kakarot!" Broly then charged a KI blast and send Goku flying into a mountain and he was left buried there.

Naruto groaned as he came too and saw what happened "No… Goku…"

"Damn it. He's even more stronger than Orochimaru and Crocodile combined" Luffy said.

Sakura, Nami and Chi-Chi stood in front of Naruto and Luffy as Broly was approaching them.

"Leave them alone!" Nami said "We won't let you do as you please?"

"Oh please…" Broly said "You girls won't do any good. You way too weak."

Naruto and Luffy got up again and stood in front of the girls.

"Guilmon brought us into this world to stop you" Luffy panted "we won't let you get away with this."

"You may be stronger than us, but we will defeat you!" Naruto said.

Broly laughed evilly. "Really, huh? Like the way I topple you guys over? You guys don't know when to give up?"

Then he heard a huge yell and an explosion behind him. They all turned to see. Goku, his orange karate shirt torn and hurt, was standing in front of them. He now has long golden hair, which approached, to his knees. He has become a Super Saiyan 3.

"Broly, you hurt Chi-Chi, and you hurt my friends!" Goku said "Fight me, if you want to die."

"Kakarot… you survived AGAIN?!" Broly snarled "and I never seen that transformation before. No matter. I will kill you anyway!"

"I love to see you try now" Goku smirked.

(Begin second song)

_**You got the touch  
You got the power**_

Broly charged at Goku and punched him in the face. He smiled at first but then his face turned to shock. His punch did not effect on Goku at all. Goku smirked at this.

'I knew it. Broly was no match against a Super Saiyan 3 transformation' Goku thought.

_**After all is said and done  
You've never walked, you've never run,  
You're a winner  
**_

Broly snarled and fired some KI blasts again and again but it hit Goku but did not do any effect.

_**You got the moves, you know the streets  
Break the rules, take the heat  
You're nobody's fool  
**_

Naruto and Luffy were overjoyed to see that Broly was now not doing any effect to Goku.

_**You're at your best when the going gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough**_

Broly then threw a kick to Goku but he teleported behind him. Broly snarled.

Broly then start throwing punches at Goku but Goku kept moving aside each time he does that as he was mocking him.

Broly then threw a punch at Goku but he grabbed it. Broly was now enraged. Goku smiled cockily.

_**You never bend, you never break  
You seem to know just what it takes  
You're a fighter**_

Chi-Chi smiled loving as she watched her husband is now winning. Sakura and Nami watched on in amazement on what is going on.

_**It's in the blood, it's in the will  
It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standing your ground**_

Then Goku threw Broly in the air as he was a sponge.

_**And you never get hit when your back's to the wall  
Gonna fight to the end and you're taking it all**_

Broly stopped in mid air and kept firing more KI blasts.

_**You got the touch  
You got the power**_

But Goku kept deflecting them. His smiling face became a little more serious now. He decided to wait until Broly used his ultimate attack.

"Curse you! Don't you know when you're beaten? I kill you wherever you like it or not!" Broly then charged up his ultimate attack: The Galactic Blaster.

_**You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch**_

Goku smiled. 'Good. He's taken the bait. Now for Instant Transmission and then my ultimate attack which will finish this battle off.'

"Goku. Watch out!" Naruto shouted.

Broly threw his ultimate attack but before it came closer to him, Goku put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. Broly's attack hit the earth and it exploded and it caused some smoke.

_**You're fighting fire with fire  
You know you got the touch**_

Broly cackled thinking he got rid of Goku. Then he sense a massive energy behind him and saw Goku coming towards him.

_**You're at your best when the road gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough**_

"THIS IS THE END, BROLY! GOODBYE! SUPER DRAGON FIST!" Goku said and lunged his fist forward and then appeared a golden dragon.

_**You got the touch  
You got the power**_

Broly watched in horror as the dragon grabbed him by the tail and was about to explode.

_**You got the touch  
You got the power**_

As it exploded, Broly roared out "KAKAROT!!!!!!!!" And the explosion engulfed him.

(End song)

After it cleared out, everyone watched in happiness.

"He… he really did it" Sakura said.

"He really is a powerful warrior" Nami said.

"Yep. That guy is full of surprises" Luffy said.

"The power of the Saiyans" Naruto said smiling "That's Goku alright."

Goku is seen on a small hill with his fist in the air in his normal form. He was smiling.

"I did it. I defeated Broly. He's gone" he saw Chi-Chi and leapt down.

Chi-Chi saw him land in front of her and she wrapped her arms around in a tight hug "Goku… you did it. You won! Thank you for rescuing me."

"I'm glad you're safe, Chi-Chi" Goku said.

Sakura and Naruto held hands as well as Luffy and Nami. Goku looked at them and said "Naruto, Luffy, thanks for your help."

"But he tossed us aside. How did we help?" asked Luffy.

"Well, you did help me, that's all it counts. Thank you".

"Now we got to go and help Guilmon" Naruto said.

"Wait. We're all tired, Naruto" Sakura said "we need to rest."

"But what about Guilmon?"

"Don't worry" Goku said causing the others to looked at him. He was smiling "Impmon didn't know that Guilmon has gotten a lot stronger. We leave this battle to him. Guilmon, the rest of the fate of the digital world and Renamon lies in your hands now."

To be continued…

A/N: It seemed like Goku knows what he is doing. The final battle between the 2 enemies: Guilmon and Impmon will finally begin soon. See ya later. I'll update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about that. I curse YouTube for distracting me. Anyway, the final battle is next and we are almost at the end. After this, is back at Bandicoot Hearts 2. I will Guilmon and Impmon new transformations without digivolving. Please enjoy, don't flame and R&R.

Chapter 9: The Final Battle: Guilmon VS Impmon:

The wastelands of the digital world was disturbed by a huge explosion. Renamon woke up with a start to see her cage was destroyed and she crawled out.

"Am I free?" Renamon asked. "But wait, what about Guilmon?" She got up and looked around "GUILMON?!"

there was another explosion and Renamon turned to see where it come from.

"It came from over there. Hang on, Guilmon!" She leapt from cliff to cliff to find her loved one.

(Burly Brawl from the Matrix plays)

Guilmon and Impmon charged at each other and start clashing their fists together in fast motion. They leapt back and flew in for a flying kick but their foot hit each other causing a shockwave destroying more mountains. Guilmon then whacked Impmon to a mountain with his tail. Impmon got up to see Guilmon lands before him.

"Well, dino-boy, it's seemed you became more powerful since last time" Impmon said "But, this is it. I will kill you and make your data mine! Then, I'll kill fox-face afterwards!"

"You don't know anything about us!" Guilmon snarled "You kidnapped Renamon to lure me to you. Now, you gone too far! You wished back those villains! You killed every innocent lives. Now I will kill you!"

"Then prove it" Impmon snarled and they charged at each other. They both disappeared, but we could hear their fight in the sky. Then they reappeared and Impmon threw a Da Doom fireball at him but Guilmon deflected it with his hand. Renamon arrived in time to see the action.

Guilmon did a hard punch on Impmon's face and Impmon punched him in the stomach. Impmon then slashed Guilmon's face causing his face to bleed. Guilmon then slashed his face back with his sharp claws. Impmon snarled as blood trickled down his face. Guilmon looked stern as blood dripped from where Impmon slashed him at the left side of his forehead and the blood dripped down over his eye. Impmon charged up for another attack but Guilmon blocked his kick and then kicked and punched Impmon 30 times before grabbing his tail and threw him to the ground. Impmon crashed but Guilmon landed on his feet. Impmon got up from the rubble and stared at him.

"Give it up, Impmon. You're no match for me!" Guilmon said.

"Is that so, Guilmon?" Impmon said "Wait till I transform and you'll be sorry."

"Transform? Don't you mean digi-volve? You need your tamer to do that."

"No. I mean transform into a powerful form. Allow me to show you".

Impmon yelled and all of a sudden a powerful aura erupt within him. Dust starts to fly around the arena. Guilmon covered his eyes from the dust as well as Renamon.

When it died down, Impmon had now half a buff body. His muscles is huge and his pupils in his eyes vanished. He was chuckling evilly.

"Well, how do like that?" asked Impmon.

'I never expected such power' Guilmon thought.

'Oh no. Guilmon will be in trouble' Renamon thought 'I got to do something'.

"Grr… Darn it. I have no choice but to finish this quickly" Guilmon said.

He charged towards Impmon and punched him in the chest. But it did not do any effect.

"Not good enough" Impmon said as he punched Guilmon so hard he flew back. Impmon flew after him and punched him in the air and then disappeared and reappeared behind Guilmon and punched him back to the ground. Guilmon crashed into the ground and Impmon took the advantage by jumping on Guilmon's back causing him to scream in pain and spat out blood. Impmon then grabbed his head and held him up high and then with his other hand punched him 20 times. Guilmon groaned in pain.

"One more punch and you'll be dead. Goodbye!" As Impmon was ready to strike…

"Diamond Storm!"

A couple of diamond shards attacked Impmon from behind. Impmon dropped the motionless Guilmon and turned to see Renamon behind him.

"You leave him alone!" Renamon snarled.

"Fox-Face, you escaped" Impmon said. "This is perfect. Let's see how Guilmon would like it to see you dead."

Renamon charged in to attack but Impmon easily knocked her aside like a dummy. Renamon crashed into a tree and Impmon advanced to her. Guilmon raises his head to see.

"No… Renamon…"

"Say goodbye!" Impmon said as he was about to finish Renamon off when…

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT?!" Impmon turned around to see what happened.

Guilmon was standing up and he was powering up. His red aura became yellow and his skin flashes from red to gold. Dust erupts from the arena. Impmon watches on in surprise at this as Renamon looked on in shock.

Back at where the castle is, Sakura healed everyone with her healing power and Goku helped out by giving everyone senzu beans. Then they felt a mighty rumble.

"Is that an earthquake?" asked Agumon.

"No way. It's very powerful though" Veemon said.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Vegeta.

"It's Guilmon!" Luffy said.

"What? Are you sure Luffy?" asked Chopper.

"I feel it too" Naruto said "Guilmon is transforming."

"Can it be?" asked Patamon.

"Can it be what?" asked Gohan.

"Could Guilmon be… a Super Digimon?" asked Patamon causing for Agumon, Terriermon and Veemon to gasp.

"A Super Digimon?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes… Everyone thought that a Super Digimon is a myth" Terriermon said "Long ago. A powerful evil threatens to destroy the digital world. But when all hope seemed lost, a Super Digimon appeared and sacrificed his life to destroy the evil. It has a digimon created by a human. Takato made Guilmon, but he can't be a digimon that can very powerful. But, somehow, he managed to become a Super Digimon."

"I think I know why" Goku said as the others turned to him "Remember when Krillin was killed by Frieza? I was so angry that I became a Super Saiyan. And I guess I know how it happened. When Guilmon saw all those lives destroyed and Renamon was about to be killed by Impmon, Guilmon will burst out his rage and that how he becoming a Super Digimon. This is the same happening to me to Guilmon."

"Wow, amazing" Zolo said. "I hope it will be enough to defeat Impmon."

Back at the battle field, Guilmon was still powering up as he remember all those lives killed by Impmon's ghost warriors. He yelled at the top of his voice and there was a massive light which engulfed the battlefield.

After it died down, Impmon looked at him and his eyes widen with shock and terror. Guilmon was now standing before him. His red skin has turned golden and his eyes changed to gold to emerald green. There was yellow aura surrounding him.

"W…What this? What's going on?!" Impmon gasped.

Guilmon then disappeared and reappeared besides Renamon. He picked her up cradle style and teleported her to a safe place and put her down.

"Renamon… are you're OK?"

Renamon looked up and touched Guilmon's face. "Guilmon… thank you. But what happened to you?"

"Listen Renamon, please leave. It's not safe here. I don't want to see you die" Guilmon said "Leave Impmon to me. If I die, remember of this of me. I love you. If you don't feel the same way, then that's fine."

Renamon gasped as she saw her savoir confessing his love to him. As Guilmon turned to leave, Renamon ran up and hugged him from behind.

"Guilmon… I love you too" Renamon said "Please, come back alive. I can't live without you."

Guilmon looked shocked. He turned to her and smiled. He said "I will. Now get going. I'll see you later, I hope."

Renamon let go of him as she smiled back as she was about to cry. Guilmon teleported back to Impmon.

"Impmon… I hope you're ready. Because you can't defeat me now" Guilmon said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Is that so, huh?" Impmon laughed "You cracked me up. But now… YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T DEFEAT ME!!!" He launched a huge punch but it did do anything effect to Guilmon who just stood there and took the blow. "WHAT?!"

"That was a puny punch" Guilmon said.

"PUNY?! WHY YOU!!!" Impmon attacked again but Guilmon grabbed his fist and then punched one in the stomach like before. This time, it DID do some effect as Impmon groaned and back away clutching his stomach.

Guilmon then charged and attacked Impmon by punching him in the face. Impmon took the blow and was hit couple of times. Guilmon whacked his face with his tail and then followed up with an uppercut. Impmon fell back and looked up shocked. He never felt this power coming from Guilmon.

"W…W…Who are you?" Impmon asked.

"Don't you know?" Guilmon said "I am the voice of all the digimon you killed. I am the living things that cried out for peace! I am the hope of the digital world! I am Renamon's savoir. I am a nightmare to you. I am Guilmon, and I am a Super Digimon!"

"A Super Digimon? You mean… it wasn't just a legend?" Impmon gasped. "I guess I better finish this off!"

He flew into the air and held his hand in the air "SUPER DEATH BALL!"

A red huge energy ball appeared and it shown all over the digital world. Naruto saw it from the window.

"Uh oh!" Naruto said "Guys! Look out of the window!"

Everyone looked out.

"What the hell was Impmon doing?!" Sasuke asked.

"He was trying to destroy the digital world!" Kakashi said.

"Guilmon better stop him now!" Luffy said.

Back at the battle field, Impmon laughed.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ALONG WITH THIS PLANET! DIE!" Impmon threw the ball but Guilmon just stood still.

"You had no idea what you're in for" Guilmon said.

He held his hands and held onto the energy ball as he held onto it. He kept holding it. He can't let Impmon destroy the digital world.

"HOLD ON ALL YOU WANT! IN THE END, YOU STILL DIE!" Impmon laughed.

"I had no choice!" Guilmon said. He then lifted his leg and kicked the ball back at Impmon.

Impmon was shocked and he moved aside and the energy ball flew into space and was destroyed when it hit a meteor.

Back at the castle, everyone was shocked. Goku, however, smirked.

"Heh… Just I thought…" Goku said.

"Wait… you KNOW that was going to happen? What are you, Goku, an expert?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Majin Buu tried to use that same attack but when me and Vegeta fused into Vegito, we kicked it outta space" Goku said.

"How could I forget that?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Wow. So Impmon sunk low" Luffy said.

Renamon, who was on her way back, saw what happened. She smiled of joy.

"He did it. He saved it. Guilmon's my hero" Renamon said. "I gotta check on him."

She moved back to where they are.

Guilmon was now flying in front of a shocked Impmon.

"No… NO!" Impmon said in horror "You can't be that powerful!"

"It's over Impmon" Guilmon said "You lose!" And he put his hands in a cup shape and held it by his side. "This attack will wipe you out. Goodbye, Impmon. Never again will you hurt my friends and Renamon. KA-ME…"

"NO… NO IT CAN'T BE!"

"HA-ME…" Guilmon said as a blue energy appears in his hand.

"YOU WOULDN'T…" Impmon panicked.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Guilmon launched his hands forward and a blue beam fires out and hit Impmon. The beam was headed towards the sun. It hit the sun and cause an explosion. Impmon screamed.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And Impmon was destroyed. The sun shone again after the explosion.

To be continued…

A/N: Phew. That's all the villians taken care off. Now I had to do the epilogue. Not much to say really but thanks to those who reviewed my stories. I am grateful. OK, see ya later.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Talk about cutting it slack. I had done this chapter and the next chapter for Bandicoot Hearts 2. Anyway, the ending is now. Enjoy, don't flame and R&R.

Chapter 10: Epilogue:

The digital world went very silent. Biyomon, Gatomon and Tentomon went out of their house and looked in the sky. Then all of a sudden, the warriors from the castle teleported in front of them.

"Agumon, are you're OK?" Biyomon asked as she ran up and hugged him.

"I'm fine Biyo" Agumon said "Look like it's all over."

"But who won?" Gatomon asked as she hugged Patamon making Veemon gag.

"I don't know" Patamon said. "It became so quiet now."

"What do you think, Kakarot? Kakarot?" Vegeta looked around but Goku, Luffy and Naruto are gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Zolo.

"They went to check it out" Nami said.

"They used Instant Transmission to find out" Chi-Chi said.

Back at the arena, Guilmon was lying on the ground. His colours was turned back to normal and his eyes was closed. Renamon arrived, gasped and held up his head in her arms.

"Guilmon… wake up, Guilmon. Are you OK?" Renamon pleaded "Please, open your eyes!"

She then heard chuckling. She looked down to see Guilmon chuckling and then burst out laughing.

"I did it! I won!" Guilmon said as he opened his eyes "Renamon… I did it. I destroyed Impmon. He's no more!"

Renamon smiled and hugged him. "I'm so glad you won. I was worried I might lose you."

Guilmon smiled at her. Then he noticed Renamon brought her face towards him and her lips touches his. Guilmon looked shocked at first but replied the kiss as he returned it.

"Get a room you two".

They broke the kiss to see Naruto laughing and Luffy and Goku just shook their heads in annoyance.

"Shut up, Naruto" Guilmon said.

"So you won?" Luffy asked.

"Yep. Did you guys defeat Broly, Orochimaru and Crocodile?" Guilmon asked.

"Yep. They're gone, Guilmon. The digital world, our worlds and our lovers are safe" Goku said.

"Thank goodness" Guilmon sighed.

A few hours, everyone gathered together to thank them for what they done.

With Impmon's ambitions crushed, and him, Orochimaru, Crocodile and Broly defeated, the digital world and the worlds are peaceful once more. However, Goku, Naruto, Luffy and their friends had no yet returned home.

"Hey, Tentomon" Zolo said "Is the machine charged up yet?"

"Sorry, but it's a larger time machine so it might take a while" Tentomon said.

"But… I really want to see Ussop again" Chopper said.

"That's how it goes, Chopper" Luffy said "and we can't use the dragon balls because they returned to Goku's world. So we have some time to kill anyway."

"Where's Guilmon and Renamon?" asked Gatomon asked Patamon.

"They went off to have some private time" Patamon said. "They have been away for some time and want to relive the moment. And as Luffy said, you guys have some time to kill anyway."

"Yeah… It's been ages since I had anyone besides Kakashi and Sasuke to fight against. And I love to see how powerful I gotten" Naruto said "Goku, will you care to fight me in a match? Ninja against Saiyan?"

"Of course. That's a great idea, Naruto. I accept" Goku said.

"Hey guys. I got an idea. Maybe we can ask Veemon to arrange an tournament for us" Biyomon said "He can enter so, since we want to fight Patamon."

"What? Veemon, open this tournament now" Vegeta said "Let's have some matches, hurry! And then you fight me, Kakarot!"

"The same goes for you and me, Naruto" Sasuke said "we didn't finish our fight!"

"OK. I don't see why not" Veemon said "OK. I open up the tournament for you guys."

"I love to see some action" Terriermon said "it's been a while since we defeated the D-Reaper."

"Yeah. Look like this is gonna be fun" Goku said "Be first, I am getting a little hungry. Agumon, can we get something to eat?"

"Good idea" Gohan said "I'm hungry too."

"What do you say, Agumon?" Chi-Chi said "Care to give us a meal?"

"Oh, guys. I don't have a choice do I? Hey, Luffy, Naruto, you guys might be hungry too right?" Agumon asked.

"Sure am." Luffy said "I'm starving!"

"OK." Naruto said "and maybe we have an eating contest."

"Oh, Naruto" Sakura giggled.

Meanwhile, Guilmon and Renamon were in the tree. Renamon was in Guilmon's lap and they watched the moon.

"I'm glad you are safe, Renamon" Guilmon said "if something happens to you, I was about to commit suicide."

"Don't think that way, Guilmon" Renamon said "To tell you the truth, I haven't been kidnapped and rescued before. I glad you came for me. I just happy to see my Super Digimon OK. But how did you able to become a Super Digimon?"

"I think… I became a Super Digimon when I remember all those lives killed and seeing you in peril has awakened it" Guilmon said "But I am glad you told me. I thought you would dump me."

"Never! I never dump you, Guilmon!" Renamon said as she wrapped her arms around his neck "You know that. I always will love you."

Guilmon smiled and returned her hug "And I love you too."

Renamon then kissed him again and Guilmon returned it. They kept kissing under the starlight.

Guilmon survived a difficult mission and was reunited with Renamon and the digital world is in peace. A peace that will be always need to be protected.

The End.

And just to add a little more fun, I added a voice cast who I thought would be good for voicing.

Voice Cast:

**English:**

**Guilmon and Orochimaru:** Steven Jay Blum

**Renamon:** Mari Devon

**Terriermon**: Mona Marshall

**Veemon and Impmon:** Derek Stephen Prince

**Mytostimon:** Richard Epcar

**Agumon:** Tom Fahn

**Biyomon:** Tifanie Christun

**Tentomon:** Jeff Nimoy

**Patamon:** Laura Summer

**Gatomon:** Edie Mirman

**Goku:** Sean Schemmel

**Chi-Chi:** Cynthia Cranz

**Gohan:** Kyle Herbert

**Vegeta and Zolo:** Christopher R. Sabat

**Goten:** Kara Edwards

**Bardock:** Sonny Strait

**Turles:** Chris Patton

**Broly:** Vic Mignongna

**Luffy:** Colleen Clinkenbeard

**Nami:** Luci Christian

**Chopper**: Brina Palencia

**Eneru:** Dameon Clarke

**Crocodile:** David Brimmer

**Naruto:** Maile Flanagan

**Sasuke:** Yuri Lowenthal

**Sakura:** Kate Higgins

**Itachi:** Crispin Freeman

**Kakashi:** Dave Wittenburg

Japanese:

**Guilmon, Goku, Gohan, Bardock, Goten and Turles:** Masako Nozawa

**Naruto:** Junko Takeuchi

**Terriermon:** Aoi Tada

**Renamon:** Yuki Imai

**Impmon:** Hiroki Takahashi

**Agumon:** Chika Sakamoto

**Biyomon:** Atori Shigematsu

**Tentomon:** Takahiro Sakurai

**Patamon:** Miwa Matsumoto

**Gatomon:** Yuka Tokumitsu

**Mytostimon and Crocodile:** Ryūzaburō Ōtomo

**Kakashi:** Kazuhiko Inoue

**Sasuke:** Noriaki Sugiyama

**Sakura:** Chie Nakamura

**Itachi:** Hideo Ishikawa

**Vegeta:** Ryo Horikawa

**Broly:** Bin Shimada

**Chi-Chi:** Naoko Watanabe

**Luffy:** Mayumi Tanaka

**Zolo:** Kazuya Nakai

**Nami:** Wakana Yamazaki

**Chopper:** Ikue Otani

**Eneru:** Toshiyuki Morikawa

A/N: There done. I added the voice cast because well... think of it like a movie, OK? Anyway, I was planning to do Nintendo X Playstation next and I think of more Digimon fics soon. See ya later.


End file.
